Beach Time!
by Animefreaklover44
Summary: Ino,Hinata,Temari and Tenten go to the beach and have fun.Until Hinata recieves a phone call that darkens her life.She meets a lifeguard that brightens her life.NaruHina!PS:for one part I accidently wrote Tenten, Sakura, Temari and ino its wrong!no Sakura


**BEACH TIME!**

One very hot day in Konoha, Hinata, Temari, Ino and Tenten were getting ready to go to the beach and lavender haired Hyuuga was putting her beach equipment in (sun scream, tanning oil, etc.) her bag. She wore an electric blue bikini with sparkles on it. On the right side of the bathing undies has a diamond design. On top of her bikini, she wore an electric blue baggy top with one sleeve. She wore a black very short mini skirt on top of her bathing undies.

When Hinata was finished, she went outside and wore her electric blue havainas thongs. She was on her way in her black convertible Lamborghini to pick up Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Temari. They listened to songs and pumped the music up and every guy drooling over them. When they arrived at the beach, they took the seat with the table. They unpacked and ate lunch. They got undressed in their bathing suits and then they ran into the water splashing each other.

Hinata was swimming in the deep end. She was swimming forward; the wave was pushing her back. She was caught in a rip. Her head went in and out of the water and she held her breath. The life guard grabbed his surf board and climbed on it. He paddled towards Hinata and tried to grab her hand but he failed. He jumped in the water and carried her bridal style and put her on the surf board. He jumped on and they went back to the shore.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He shook his head to get all the water out of his hair. He looked so hot! He wasn't wearing a top and he has eight packed abbs!

"Um...y-yes, thank you very much," She said shyly. "It's my job," he said and walked off and sat in the lifeguard chair. Hinata's phone rang and it wrote Kiba on the front. Hinata was happy because her boyfriend was calling. The lifeguard kept staring at Hinata. She went a few metres away from her friends so they can talk in private.

"Hey Kiba,"

"Hinata were breaking up. It's over," Kiba said and shut the phone on her face. Hinata shed a tear and dropped the phone on the soft sand. She picked it up and quickly wiped her tears. She went back to her friends.

"Oh my god! Hinata he is so hot man, the way he shook his head and he carried you haaaa, you're the luckiest girl on the pla-"Ino was cut off from Hinata, "Shut up! If you think he's hot flirt with him or something gosh you don't need to tell me a whole story about it!" and she ran back to have a snack. Everyone's eyes widened but soon followed Hinata. Hinata ate her snack and said:

"Guys I'm sorry but you need to take the bus home. I need some time alone," and with that she got her bag and left. She was running and crying with tears running down her cheek. She couldn't see where she was going because of the tears and bumped into somebody. They both fell back and shouted "Oww!"

When Hinata wiped the tears she saw the lifeguard on the floor.

"I'm so so so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Hinata said getting up. "It's ok, aren't you the girl that I saved earlier. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"My boyfriend dumped me and then shut the phone at my face," Hinata said starting to cry again. She ran into the car and drove off leaving a very shocked Naruto. _'Who would dump HER? She's pretty and kind! God it's what a man would want! Wait what the hell is on my mind!' _Naruto thought. He went and bought a blue slushy and sat on his lifeguard chair.

"Hey what do you think is wrong with Hinata?" asked Temari.

"Well she had a phone call and after that she went crazy," Said Ino.

"Let's find out!" Shouted Temari.

"Yeah I agree with the two buns on my head!" Shouted Tenten.

HINATA'S POV

Flashback

"_Hey Kiba,"_

"_Hinata were breaking up. It's over,"_

End Flashback

Those words kept replaying in her mind. She was driving extremely fast. When she arrived home, she ran to her room and shut the door. She jumped on her bed and started crying. Her phone rang and it was her friend.

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Hinata this is Ino,"

"Oh, hey,"

"Um, Hinata are you okay?"

"No (cry) Kiba called, (sniff) and out of know where he said let's break up and shut the phone on my face! (Cry)"

"Um, I'll come over and we will talk, okay?"

"Ok Ino." Hinata said and disconnected the call. Ino called her friends and told them everything. Ino soon came to Hinata's house and ran to her room. She sat next to her comforting her.

"Hey Hinata, there are better guys out there. Kiba is an ass!" shouted Ino.

"You're right but I don't get it. Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, he's just an ass! He doesn't know how lucky he is to have somebody like you!"

"Thank you Ino," Hinata said "What are friends for?"Ino replied.

"Hinata, can I sleep over?"

"Of course," said Hinata. They were sitting in the front balcony at 6pm. A Ferrari came and parked in the house right next to Hinata's mansion. Then the unexpected happened. A blonde boy came out of the car. He locked his car and inserted the keys in the keyhole of the door and saw Ino and Hinata. He waved at them and went inside.

"Isn't that the lifeguard and did he just wave at us and did he just go into the house next yours!" said Ino excited.

"Yes and yes and yes," said Hinata in a bored tone. "I guess were gonna be neighbours huh?" Hinata said in an even more bored tone.

NARUTO POV

Naruto went inside and opened the windows. He heard the girl's conversation and he decided to listen to it.

"Isn't that the lifeguard and did he just wave at us and did he just go into the house next yours!"

"Yes and yes and yes" "I guess were gonna be neighbours huh?"

"Hey Hinata, do you like him?" a blush crept on the blue haired girls face.

"Uh...n-no,"

"Yes you do tell me come on I'm your best friend,"

"Fine I do but kind of. It's just a crush; anyway he wouldn't even like me so it doesn't matter," a blush crept on Naruto's face then a smirk.

HINATA POV

The next day, the girls decided to go to the beach again but this time as happy as they can be. They were swimming and splashing and even staring at the lifeguard. Then a girl with red hair and glasses, a girl with pink hair and a girl with purple hair came.

"Who are those?" Hinata asked.

"Red head is Karin the total bitch, pink head Sakura an ass and purple head Konan is a freak but not compared to them," Ino said.

"Hey Naruto 'watcha doing?" Karin and Sakura screamed. "How could you like him? He's gay," Konan said with no emotion (like Shino). "Arrgghhh Konan you have that Nagato freak he's gay!" Shouted Karin.

"Konan is the only normal one here. I went to Sasuke's last night he was a total ass like you two," Naruto said and then winked at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away.

All the girls nodded and looked at the scene.

"Like Yuck, how is she normal, she's a total freak! There is me who you can come to why that emo freak?" Karin asked.

"Uh excuse me but why the heck would he come to you when there's me?" Sakura spat back.

"I will go to none of you. You're so ugly I'll go to the fattest person alive!" shouted Naruto as he drank his cold water.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhh (cry) one day I will get you!" shouted Karin and they all started to cry (except Konan).

"Pathetic!" shouted Konan again with no emotion. They went back to their spots and blew their noses. "Girls, I gotta plan," said Karin and she started saying the plan. When she finished, Sakura nodded her head while Konan was sitting. She didn't even listen to the plan. Karin went towards the water and in to the deep end. She pretended she was drowning and shouted "HELP!" then Naruto saw her and looked down.

"Bushy brow, there's a girl with red messy hair go save her!" shouted Naruto to a boy his age with very thick brows and a bowl cut hairstyle. He nodded and got his surfboard and swam toward Karin.

'_Why isn't he coming?' _thought Karin then a boy with thick brows came and grabbed her hand and pulled her on the surf board.

"Don't you have enough youth today miss?" asked the boy. "Who the heck are you? Where's Naruto!" shouted Karin. "Naruto told me to get you and I am Lee!" He shouted and he gave thumbs up but accidently pushed Karin into the water.

"AAAAAAHHHH don't touch me bowl head!"

"Hey I am NOT bowl head, I am bushy brows!" shouted Lee. Lee swam back without Karin towards the shore. Karin came out of the water towards Sakura and told her everything.

Hinata was swimming in the deep end with her friends but her feet got stuck in something in the water and big waves were coming on her face and she couldn't breathe. Naruto saw her and jumped down the lifeguard chair and he got his jet ski and drove on the water. He jumped in and took out Hinata's leg from seaweed and put her on the Jet Ski.

"You want to go for a ride?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They drove around the water for 15 minutes. Karin's and Sakura's jaw dropped and it reached the ground! Naruto took Hinata's hand and helped her down in the water.

"That was...amazing!" said Hinata. "Great let's do it again sometime," he said and drove off to the shore. _'Is that a date?' _Thought Hinata. Meanwhile, Karin and Sakura were pissed. "Who is that girl that stole Naruto-kun from us?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know but she's dead!" shouted Karin. "Just let them go, they obviously like each other so leave them alone," said Konan emotionlessly. "Never!" shouted both Karin and Sakura.

In the evening, before the 2 groups left, Karin and Sakura came up to them and pushed Hinata on the floor. "Stay away from my Naruto!" Karin shouted. "Uh...ok but how is he yours when he doesn't even like you?" asked Hinata.

"Shut up!" shouted Karin and she was aiming a punch on Hinata's face but somebody kept her from punching. Hinata saw Naruto grabbing hold of Karin's knuckle and he pushed her back. She fell in the soft sand looking up at Naruto.

"You've gone too far Karin, she's right I'm not yours and I'll never be!" shouted Naruto. Karin started crying and ran home and her friends followed her but Konan stopped. She went towards the girls and asked, "Hey good job she really needed to be taught a lesson. Can I hang around with you guys from now on?" Hinata and her friends smiled at her and replied,

"Of course you can. I knew from the start that you weren't like them, these are my friends Ino, Tenten and Temari." Hinata hugged Konan and Konan smiled! "Hey umm I'm not trying to be rude or anything but is this the first time you smiled, hehe?" asked Ino. Konan nodded and laughed and she was happy to join their group. Every Saturday, they would go to the beach. It's been two weeks since the incident with those two pink heads but after that they were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
